


All is calm, all is bright

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine sighed in contentment and sipped his mulled wine. He felt good. Better than he had thought.





	All is calm, all is bright

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread

  


Gwaine sighed in contentment and sipped his mulled wine. He felt good. Better than he had thought.

  


If he was honest with himself, he really had hesitated accepting Merlin’s invite to spend Christmas with him and his mother. Gwaine had never really felt like Christmas was a special moment. Of course, as a child, he loved receiving gifts but when he had grown up, his parents had stopped celebrating the fest, saying it was for children only. So Christmas had become a boring dinner with his parents and nothing else.

  


As a young adult, he had found pride in going against what was considered normal and had played the game of hating Christmas.

  


He had gotten used to that and Merlin’s invitation had disturbed him. Clearly, his boyfriend loved Christmas and it was an important moment for him. They had been together for nearly nine months. It wouldn’t have been illogical to spend Christmas together and to meet Merlin’s mother. But Gwaine wasn’t sure he was ready for the fest itself.

  


He had no idea what Christmas really was in Merlin’s home. He had seen movies and TV shows but was it really like that in some families?

  


In the end, it wasn’t that far away. Only better because no film could convey the feeling of domesticity Gwaine had enjoyed in Merlin’s childhood home and the warmth with which Hunith had welcomed him.

  


He had got the whole Christmas experience… Cookies and hot cocoa when they had arrived, the whole house covered in Christmas decorations and Christmas songs. At night they even put their stockings on the fireplace and a little brandy glass for Santa. It was a little childish but Gwaine got caught by Hunith and Merlin’s enthusiasm and played along. They even welcomed some people caroling with mulled wine. On the morning, they had opened their presents before eating a wonderful traditional breakfast. It had just been a foretaste to the Christmas lunch Hunith had cooked for them.

  


Gwaine was pulled out of his thoughts when Merlin joined him on the couch, bringing a plate of fresh baked sugar cookies.

  


“My Mum’s gone to visit some neighbor. So she left us some cookies in case we were hungry.”

  


“I’m pretty sure we don’t risk anything. We’re not going to starve to death anytime soon.”

  


Merlin laughed and put the cookies on the coffee table, stealing one nonetheless.

  


“So, did you enjoy yourself?”

  


“Yes,” Gwaine answered without any hesitation, “It felt like it was my first Christmas, my first real Christmas.”

  


Merlin smile only added to the magic then.

  


“It can be the first one of a long series if you want.”

  


Gwaine put his arm around Merlin’s shoulder to take him closer.

  


“I’d be more than happy to share all the Christmases to come with you.


End file.
